Beautiful Disaster
by Lady's Secret
Summary: Kagome reveals her time traveling secret to her life long friend Kasumi, who, after jumping down the well, discovers she's a half demon. When the Inutachi are faced with having to defeat the Four War Gods, Kasumi discovers that things are not always what they seem, and that sometimes there's a reason behind the hatred. Inu/Kag, Mir/San, Ryūra/OC.
1. Humble Beginnings

Synopsis: A girl that Kagome goes to school with, Kasumi, reveals to Kagome to horrible abuse she goes through at home, and so Kagome decides to reveal her time-travel secret to her childhood friend, only to find that doing so has blessings and curses for both of them.

Chapter One

Kagome sighed as she pulled herself out of the well. She had decided to return to her time for a few days so she could check to make sure that her friend, Kasumi, was holding up. Kagome had a gut feeling that Kasumi's parents abused her, but she had never confronted her about it.

She also was dealing with big problems back in the Feudal Era. They still had not completed the Shikon Jewel, and sometimes Kagome wondered if they would ever make it whole again.

"Hey Kagome, Kasumi phoned this morning to ask how you were." 

"What kind of crazy excuse did grandpa come up with this time?"

"Some kind of crazy infection. But I told her you would call her back as soon as you could. It's a good thing she called too, sometimes I get so worried about her." Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I just wish she would buck up and tell someone what's going on so she can get help." As Kagome ate some chips and read one of her magazines, she stared at a picture of Kasumi that sat on her desk. The two had known each other for quite a long time, and Kagome had told her everything, except for the fact that she could travel back and forth from modern times to the Feudal Era.

"Hey sis, are you going back to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah Sota, why?"

"Just curious." Kagome smiled at her little brother. Sota was very quiet and a thoughtful boy. Kagome knew her brother would make someone very happy one day. As she walked to school, she found Kasumi at her usual spot, hiding away from everyone else.

"Kagome, how are you feeling?"

"Much better, thanks for asking. How's everything for you?"

"Fine." The school bell rang, indicating the start of the day's classes.

"Come on, we should get to class." Kagome could see where Kasumi had put on make up.

"You look nice, Kasumi-chan."

"Thanks, I guess." First was math, then social studies, then english, then gym. As Kagome changed into her gym clothes, she watched with sadness at Kasumi. She really was an exceptionally kind person, and could see the good in others, even when nobody else could.

"Alright girls, start with running laps around the track and meet at the soccer field in half an hour." The teacher said before sending the girls off. Kagome was running a little behind Kasumi, mainly because the other girl had requested she do so on the grounds that it made her feel safer. Kagome began humming a tune to herself and was really getting into the song when she saw Kasumi on the ground in a tremendous amount of pain.

"Kasumi-chan!" When Kagome had gotten to her friend, she noticed four claw-like marks on her back, all of which were a fiery red like colour. Was this another act of abuse from her parents? No, Kagome doubted it. No human could make a mark like that, not even with a sharp object.

"Kagome, I need you to accompany Kasumi to the hospital so she can get checked out." So off they went to the hospital. When Kagome got to the hospital, she called her mother to let her know what happened.

"What kind of marks?"

"It's like some kind of invisible animal slashed her back. I didn't see any animal though, nobody did."

"Alright, I'll be on my way. Grandpa is coming too." Hanging up the phone, Kagome sat down in a chair close to Kasumi's bed. She smiled as her friend woke up.

"Hi Kasumi. How are you feeling?"

"Sore all over."

"Did your parents do this to you?"

"Kagome, for once they actually didn't. I've had this scar ever since I was born, but it's never worried me. I felt like someone literally ripped the skin right off my back. That's how painful it was." Biting her lip, Kagome held Kasumi's hand.

"Kasumi, tell me the truth about what's going on. I want to help you." Just as she was about to say something, Kagome's mother and grandfather came in.

"Kasumi, I'm so glad you're okay." As it turned out, Kagome's grandfather had brought another one of his books to show the two girls.

"This is pretty cool, grandpa." Just as Kagome had turned the page, she saw a drawing of the same mark that was on Kasumi's back.

"Kasumi-chan, look at this. Aren't those the same marks that you have on your back?" Grabbing the book, the other girl nodded.

"Yeah, they are." After reading the page about a legendary place called Horai Island, the girls closed the book.

"It's strange." Kagome's grandfather said. "Only half-demons ever got the mark of the Four War Gods, so why Kasumi's got it, I have no idea." Kagome thought about it for a moment. She made a mental note to ask Inuyasha about it later. He had the same scar on his back that Kasumi did, so there had to be some sort of connection.

"As I was saying earlier Kasumi, I want you to tell me exactly what's going on with you at home so I can help you." Sighing, the other girl knew time was up, and that she had to tell Kagome what was happening.


	2. New Discoveries

Chapter Two

"Well, it all started when I was a baby. I developed normally, just as an infant should. The scar on my back appeared just moments after my birth, and nobody could explain what happened or who put it there. The only reason my parents were allowed to keep me is because they could prove they didn't do it."

Kasumi had a drink from the soda Kagome had brought her.

"Once I was about five, things started going downhill from there. I pretty much was left to fend for myself, and I had resorted to stealing food from the kitchen to survive while my parents were passed out from all the drugs that they did." Kagome wanted to cry when she heard absolutely everything.

"Kasumi, if I'd known, I would have helped you earlier."

"Kagome, it's alright. It's not your fault."

"I know, but I still feel bad. Listen, you're staying with us for a while. It's better than staying in that dump your 'parents' call a house." Kagome knew that Inuyasha wouldn't be thrilled about not being able to come to her time as often, but she would explain what was going on to him.

"Come on, I'll take you two home." A few days later, Kagome was not impressed at Inuyasha being at her house, but she didn't really feel like arguing with the half demon. Putting the hat on his head, she smiled.

"I know you don't like it, but Kasumi would think I'm crazy if she found out about you." After a simple introduction, Kagome smiled.

"Kagome, I have the feeling that I've seen him somewhere before. I feel like I know him somehow."

"Well, I guess he just has that kind of face." The three sat down. Buyo, being a rather lazy cat, had decided it was perfectly appropriate to start playing with the hat that Inuyasha had been wearing. Before Kagome could stop him, the hat in question fell off.

"Uh, Kagome? Mind telling me why your friend has dog ears?" How could she explain her way out of this one?

"Well, it's a really long story." Kasumi had decided to touch Inuyasha's ears.

"Well, they're cute and fuzzy." Kagome sighed.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone besides my mom, grandpa and Sota." Kasumi nodded.

"Alright, what is it?"

"The entire time I was sick from school is because I've been going back in time to the Feudal Era. Inuyasha here is what is called a half-demon, which is an individual born from one demon parent and one human parent. Most half demons are from a demon father and a human mother."

"Kagome, that sounds really interesting! It still doesn't explain the marks on my back or why I feel like I know Inuyasha." The half demon blinked.

"What kind of scar? Is it like mine?" Pulling down the top part of his outfit, Inuyasha showed Kasumi the same scar.

"It's exactly the same! But Kagome's grandpa said that only half demons were ever given the mark of the Four War Gods, so how come I ended up with it?"

"Hey Kagome, maybe we should try taking Kasumi back to the Feudal Era with us."

"Are you sure, Inuyasha? Nobody but us has been able to pass through the well before."

"I know, but we have to find out why Kasumi has the same scar that I do." Sighing, Kagome nodded.

"Alright, we can try it. Before we do though, I'm going to go get a few things. You stay here." After an hour or so of shopping, Kagome came back.

"Kasumi, I brought you some of the chocolates you like. I got a few different flavours too."

"Awesome! Thanks, Kagome-chan." After everything was packed, the three headed to the well.

"Kasumi, I need you to look into the well and tell me what you see."

"Alright." After looking downwards, Kasumi was in awe.

"I can see the sky. It's so blue." Putting on her backpack, Kagome nodded.

"Alright, now I need you to jump into the well. Watch me." Kagome went in. Feeling bold, Kasumi went after her, followed by Inuyasha. Kagome helped Kasumi out of the well.

"It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, it's really cool. Come on, I have a few other people I want you to meet." Walking through the village, the people who lived there looked at Kasumi with a curious expression.

"She must be one of Miss Kagome's friends." A woman said to her husband.

"Yes, but look at her ears. I've never seen anything like it! Could she be a demon?" Kagome blinked.

"Eh, Kasumi? What happened to your ears?" Looking at her reflection in a river, Kasumi looked rather confused.

"But, how could this have happened? I'm a human, not some kind of demon." Looking to her left, Kasumi noticed a cute little cream coloured kitten, with two tails.

"Oh hello, aren't you the cutest little thing?"

"What's up, Kirara?" Kagome smiled as the little kitten jumped onto her shoulder.

"So her name is Kirara?"

"Yeah, she's really cute." After meeting Kagome's other friends, Kasumi unpacked her bag.

"It's Sango, right?" The other girl nodded.

"Kagome said you were something called a demon slayer. Maybe you could explain why my ears changed." Upon closer inspection Sango noticed that the girl's ears were just like Shippo's.

"I can't think of anything off the top of my head. We'll be going to my village tomorrow, maybe someone there can help us."

"You mean there's a whole village of demon slayers?" Sango nodded.

"My people have trained and worked hard for generations to slay demons. We make our weapons and armour out of the skin and bones of demons we've slayed."

"It sounds so interesting." Kasumi smiled. An adventure in the Feudal Era sounded like fun.


	3. The Slayers Village

Chapter Three

Sighing, Kasumi helped Kagome pack for the journey ahead of them. It would be a long journey, but not more than a day.

"Is everything ready?" Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, come on." So off the group went. Kirara sat on Kasumi's shoulder. She had grown fond of the kitten.

"I'm really excited to learn more about your people, Sango. They sound like great people."

"Like I said, hopefully we can find an answer to why you've suddenly changed into a half demon."

"Hopefully. I'd like to know why." Miroku had taken it as a perfect chance to grope Kasumi, who gave him one sharp slap.

"You're a disgusting pervert. I thought monks were supposed to be able to resist all temptations." After a quick lunch break, it wasn't long before everyone arrived.

"Hello Sango, welcome home."

"Thank you! I brought some friends with me." Once Kasumi had been introduced to everyone, they were very surprised to see such a human-like half demon. The children were most open-minded and happy to meet someone new.

"It's so nice here." When it came time for dinner, everyone sat down.

"So, any ideas on this situation?" A small sucking noise was heard. Kasumi slapped her hand on the side of her neck. Upon closer inspection, it was a flea.

"Myoga, what are you doing here?" The flea shook himself off and stood up.

"I heard your conversation about Kasumi's sudden transformation from human to half-demon."

"Can you offer up some kind of explaination?" The flea nodded.

"Well, like Master Inuyasha, Kasumi here is a half demon."

"We already know that."

"However, as everyone here knows, the Four War Gods have been causing chaos all over the country. I'm not sure why they want half demons so badly, but in order to stop them, we'll need to find out."

"So Myoga, where do I fit in with this?"

"Kasumi, your father was one of the most powerful demons I had ever had the pleasure of knowing. He was close friends with Master Inuyasha's own parents. Your mother on the other hand, was a woman of real beauty. Humans and demons alike wanted her hand in marriage, but she became very much in love with your father."

"So that's why I was able to come here? Because I was born in this time?"

"Yes. However, the reason you wound up in Kagome's time is a tragic tale indeed."

"How are the Four War Gods involved though?"

"You were given the mark upon your birth. Your parents lived in a place called Horai Island. Mortals and demons lived there in harmony, which gave rise to a large population of half demons. I remember the very morning you were born. It was unfortunately the day that the time barrier became weak, and demons from the outside world attacked. Your parents managed to get you off the island even though you bore the mark of the Four War Gods. They turned to Inuyasha's father to come up with a way to keep you safe."

"So I was sent into the future? To avoid being slain?"

"Unfortunately, yes. Your parents went into hiding, but they were found and slain."

"Were they good people?" The small flea nodded.

"Your parents were two of the nicest individuals one could ever hope to meet." After dinner, everyone sat around and talked well into the night.

"Kasumi, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Sango. I was just thinking, that's all."

"What are you thinking about?" The female half demon sighed.

"Well, I know that no demon is born hating humans and half demons."

"What's the point of that?" Inuyasha had earned himself a good smack.

"My point is that there sometimes has to be a reason why a demon would hate another species so much. That's all." Kagome smiled. Kasumi had always been able to see the good in others, especially when they themselves could not.

"Do you think we should venture out to Horai Island?" Kasumi nodded.

"Miroku, I plan on doing so. I want to know more about my parents and where I came from. I'm not going to let anyone stop me." Opening a can of soda, the young half demon turned to Inuyasha.

"Well Inuyasha, I guess in many ways we're both in the same situation. Two orphaned half demons, trying to make our way in a world that doesn't accept us. However, you at least got to know your mother."

"Yeah, she never saw me being a half demon as an issue."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was her name?"

"Izayoi." Kasumi smiled.

"She sounds like she was a warm and caring person." Sango handed Kasumi something.

"Here, this is for you. It's some armour for protection."

"Thanks Sango." The two girls began changing.

"I still am surprised you want to do this, Kasumi-chan."

"Sango, I want to find out more about my people, not just my parents. I want to see the place where I was born."

"You have every right to. Although from what my father has told me, the Four War Gods are a group of demons that one shouldn't take lightly. Even if it's just one of them, they're still very powerful, especially if all four of them are fighting together."

"Well, I have no plans to do anything that might irritate them. Hopefully my presence won't make them angry."

"Hopefully not." As the group set off, Kagome could sense the uneasiness of her friend. However, they couldn't let anything stop them.

"Myoga, is there anything else we should know about the Four War Gods before we get to the island?"

"Unfortunately, I don't know very much about the demons themselves. However, I do know of someone who could tell us more."

"Do you mean about their personalities and their powers?"

"Why on earth would you want to know what they're like?"

"Inuyasha, remember that although they're a quartet, the Four War Gods are also individuals with their own personalities." Myoga had then led the group to a small clearing, and in the clearing stood a lone demon.

"Taro, these are the people I was telling you about." Taking an instant notice of Kasumi, the demon smiled.

"Kasumi, you really inherited your mother's good looks."

"You knew my parents?"

"I met them a few times. We were more aquaintences than friends. What brings you all here?"

"We came here because Myoga said you could tell us more about what the Four War Gods are actually like."

"While I strongly advise against going to Horai Island, if it's knowledge you seek, then I shall tell you." Everyone sat down for a quick lunch break.

"As you already know, the Four War Gods are group of four very powerful demons. Just one of them can cause a massive amount of chaos, and the fact that all four of them are doing so is proving to be very problematic."

"What are their personalities like though?" Taro sighed before continuing.

"Well, Gora, who is a very large turtle demon is a strong but silent type. He'd rather blow things into oblivion than say anything, so don't expect him to be too chatty. Kyora is actually highly intelligent, he's travelled all over the world. Some of the stories I've heard from him are amazing."

"What about the other two?"

"Well, Jura is just far too trigger happy for his own good. He's also very arrogant and I just know that it will lead to his ultimate demise."

"What about the last of them?"

"Well, Ryura on the other hand is very powerful for someone as young as he is. However, he's also very smart and cunning, and he's got a very short temper and is prone to excessive violence, so getting him angry is likely the last thing you'll ever do."

"They all sound like a bunch of arrogant bastards." Inuyasha had earned one good whack from Kasumi.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't pass judgement on others if you don't know them personally." The other half demon glared.

"Don't tell me you're sticking up for them!"

"I'm not, I am simply telling you how things are." The two glared at each other.

"Well, I'm going to defeat them."

"Inuyasha, if anyone's being over confident it's you." Kagome had a small smirk on her face. One of her own powers she had decided to share with her close friend was the ability to tell Inuyasha to sit. Of course, he didn't know that.

"Shut up and sit!" Taro blinked.

"Is he always this stubborn?" Kasumi sighed.

"Yes, he is. Taro-sama, I do have one last question though."

"What would that be?"

"What kind of demon was my father?"

"Your father, like Inuyasha's father was a very powerful dog demon."

"Thank you for all your help. We'll be on our way now." Not long after, the group had reached the island they had been seeking. Miroku had paid for the use of a boat.

"Be careful, everyone." As the group headed towards the island, Kasumi wondered what it was like now, and what kinds of inhabitants were still living there.


	4. Horai Island

Chapter Four

Just as the group had landed, Kasumi had noticed a group of several children. The oldest of them, a girl looked to be about thirteen or fourteen, while the youngest child, also a girl, appeared to be about six or seven years old.

"Hello." The youngest of the children ran over to Kasumi.

"You're really pretty."

"Thank you. My name is Kasumi. What's your name?"

"That's Ai. My name is Asagi, and over there is Moegi, Shione, and over there are Roku and Dai, who are twins." Once introductions were made, everyone set off for what was left of the village.

"So you're saying you were born here?"

"That's right, Moegi. My parents managed to escape with me before the Four War Gods put up the demonic barrier around the island. They turned to Inuyasha's father for help and I was sent to the future to make sure I was safe. However, I don't know much else about my parents."

"Well, I'm sure they were nice people."

"From what I have been told, they were." Kasumi got to starting a fire. Kagome had pulled some fish that had been wrapped up out of her bag. Placing them on sticks, they began cooking them.

"Asagi, you mentioned earlier that one of the half demons on the island would have to be sacrificed. What did you mean by that?"

"Oh, that. Well, the Four War Gods are also bound to this island. They could leave without their spheres of power, but they would eventually fade away from a lack of demonic energy and die. So every fifty years, when the island becomes a part of the outside world, a sacrifice must be made."

"How is it decided who the sacrifice will be?"

"It's completely random, unfortunately."

"So for all of us who are half demons, it could be any one of us."

"Yeah." Kasumi thought for a moment. Asagi seemed as if she was certain that she would be the one sacrificed.

"I was just thinking, maybe there's a way for everyone to get off the island without someone having to die."

"Well, it's a serious long shot, but I suppose there's a way." Kagome nodded.

"I guess we'll never know until we try." Kasumi looked over her shoulder for a brief moment, and noticed a pair of eyes staring back at her.

"What is it, Kasumi?"

"Shippo, I could have sworn that someone was looking at me." By that point, the eyes had vanished, but the individual they belonged to had decided to appear.

"It's a real shame that you are a mere half demon, Kasumi. You're actually highly attractive." The young half demon went red in the face. She wasn't sure who he was, but despite the red eyes, he was very attractive.

"How did you know my name?"

"I overheard it in the conversation." Asagi had then spoken up.

"You're nothing more than a total creep, Ryūra! Don't you even think about laying a hand on Kasumi!"

"I would never become desperate enough to want to lay a hand on a half demon." Kasumi just stared for a moment at Ryūra. She found him fascinating, which struck her as odd. Inuyasha was not very impressed with him being there.

"We have some unfinished business."

"We do, and I knew you would return here sooner or later." There was that smirk that made Kasumi go red in the face.

"Only this time you won't be leaving." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Like hell you're going to order me around." Kasumi stood up.

"Inuyasha, you heard what Taro said. Be careful."

"I'll be fine!" Kasumi sighed.

"Sometimes I think you're far too stubborn for your own good."

"You need to shut up so I can protect you!" The older half demon had finally had enough.

"Inuyasha, shut up and SIT!" Everyone stared for a moment.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT BOY!" Shippo shuddered nervously as Kasumi stormed off.

"Kasumi-sama can be really scary when she's angry, but I guess Inuyasha kinda deserved it." Before anyone could do anything though, and to Inuyasha's annoyance, Ryūra had also left, deciding that the current situation held no outcome for anyone. When it came time for breakfast the following morning, Kasumi and Inuyasha were not speaking to one another.

"So, what should we do now?"

"Miroku, we need to come up with some kid of plan. This way, if there's no way to get absolutely everyone off the island, then we'll have to have a back up plan to destroy the Four War Gods if it's needed."

"Kasumi's right, we need a plan so we aren't just charging in recklessly." Getting up, Kasumi brushed the dirt off her.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going for a walk, I need some time alone to think." Walking off, the young half demon wondered about the entire situation. She thought back to their first confrontation with Ryūra. She remembered that when he'd looked at her, it didn't seem like he found her interesting, but the look he gave Inuyasha had been murderous. It was almost as if he had another motive for wanting to kill Inuyasha besides preventing him from stopping their plan to get their power spheres back.

'I've never seen so much sadness and anger in the eyes of one person.' Kasumi thought as she walked along the beach. Picking up a seashell, she put it in her bag. Thinking quietly for a moment, Kasumi decided to investigate her suspicions further.


	5. Past and Present

Chapter Five

It was getting late out, and Kagome was getting worried.

"It's been hours since Kasumi left. Do you think she got hurt?" Sango thought for a moment.

"I don't know, Kagome. Maybe we should go look for her." So Inuyasha was left to keep an eye on the children whilst Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippo went looking for their missing friend.

"Alright, Ryūra has to be close by." As Kasumi kept walking around, her ears had caught something. As she edged ever so closer, she was surprised to find out what it was.

"It sounds like someone's crying." Staying hidden behind a tall tree, Kasumi was very surprised to see who had been crying.

"Ryūra, what could have you so upset?" He clearly heard her, and turned to face her.

"I didn't mean to intrude." Kasumi said, brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Well you did."

"I know, and I apologize. I'll leave you alone." As she began to walk away, she was called back.

"It's Kasumi, is it not?"

"Yes, that's my name." The two stood there quietly for a moment. After a few awkward moments, they sat next to each other.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's got you so upset?" Even though Kasumi had a gut feeling she was being lied to, she didn't push the matter.

"Considering how long I've been stuck here, it gets irritating." Nodding, Kasumi simply smiled.

"It must be hard for you. However, I'm going to see if there's a way everyone can get off the island without anyone having to die. You and your friends don't want to die, and that's perfectly understandable. Even though you don't like me because I'm a half demon, I want to help you." Ryūra thought about it for a moment. Kasumi was proving to be a thoughtful and helpful individual.

"I suppose if you can find a way to break this curse, then that's a good thing. For me anyway."

"Hopefully I'll find a way to make things work." Kasumi picked a small flower that had been growing nearby. It was a dark purple Hydrangea flower. She handed it to him.

"Here. This is for you." Kasumi had left before Ryūra had been presented with a chance to thank her. She was quite pleasant. For a half demon. Once Kasumi had found her friends again, she sat down, taking some fish that Sango had given her.

"So, what did you do while you were gone?"

"Inuyasha, that's none of your business." Kagome sighed. Something had happened. She wasn't sure what, but something had happened. The three girls went to bathe that night.

"Kasumi-chan, you've been awfully quiet tonight. Is something bothering you?" Sango said to her friend.

"I'm fine Sango. Really, I am." Kagome put her hand on Kasumi's shoulder.

"Listen, we're all just worried about you. You've had a lot to get used to the past few weeks, and I can understand if it's been difficult for you, but you're safe to discuss your feelings here."

"Kagome, I'm fine. Really." Going red in the face, she sighed.

"Are you sure, Kasumi? Your face is all red."

'Yeah, sure, telling them about my own love interest is just the greatest idea.' Kasumi thought to herself. 'Inuyasha would kill both of us if he found out.'

"Kagome, just let Kasumi be. If she wants to talk to us, she'll talk." Kasumi nodded.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone for a few minutes." Both Kagome and Sango got dressed and left. As she sat in the hot spring, she got to thinking.

'There has to be a reason that Ryūra doesn't like humans and half demons.' Before she could do anything, a small little green light that had the appearance of a firefly appeared before her.

"Huh. A firefly." Kasumi said quietly. The creature then started speaking.

"Kasumi, the last time I saw you, you were only a newborn. You've grown."

"How did you know my name? Who are you?"

"I am Kanade, and I was the guardian priestess of Horai Island." Kasumi kept listening.

"So you knew my parents? What was this place like before?"

"Many ages ago, Horai Island was a paradise, where mortals and demons lived in harmony. In time, many half demons were born and they continued to live in peace. Elsewhere, mortals found half demons distasteful, while demons viewed humans with contempt. It would be difficult to live on the outside, so in order to protect these children for all eternity, we decided to sever our ties to the outside world. However, every fifty years, when the time barrier would weaken, demons from the outside world would attack."

"What happened next?"

"The Four War Gods were among the demons who attacked. There was much bloodshed. I fought too. It was all I could to seal away their spheres of power at the cost of my life. They realized by throwing live half demons into the cauldron, they could retrieve a small portion of their power each time."

"Why half demons though?" Kasumi asked quietly.

"Normally, the spiritual power that a human possesses clashes with the demonic power of a demon. In a half demon, the two powers merge. It's this combination of power that keeps the Cauldron of Resonance burning." Kasumi nodded.

"Kanade, I know that full fledged demons aren't born hating humans. When I first saw Ryūra, I could see something in his eyes that tells me that there's a reason behind the burning hatred he holds for half demons and humans. You wouldn't happen to know anything, would you?"

"No, unfortunately I do not."

"Would there be a way for everyone to leave the island without another half demon needing to be sacrificed?"

"There is a way, but you must discover it for yourself or it will not work correctly. All I am able to tell you is that love is the key." Kasumi nodded slowly.

"Thank you, Kanade." The light disappeared, and Kasumi climbed out of the spring to get dressed. As she headed back to where everyone was camped out for the night, she gave a good thought to what Kanade had told her.

'Love is the key. What could that possibly mean?' Settling down for the night, Kasumi sighed. There was a way for everyone to leave the island, but it was going to be a hard puzzle to solve.


	6. Painful Memories

Chapter Six

That particular day was warm and sunny, but a gloomy mood hung over Horai Island. Kasumi was still pondering over what Kanade had told her the previous week. They had all been stuck on the island for exactly three weeks, and today was the day a half demon would be chosen to be sacrificed. Every night, Kasumi would go looking for Ryūra and try to pry out of him the reason for such a burning hatred towards humans and half demons, but he always managed to evade answering her. Looking up at the moon, Kasumi sighed.

'What Kanade told me doesn't make sense. Love is the key. It's been three weeks and I still haven't figured this puzzle out.' Hearing a familiar voice behind her, she smiled. Despite the gloom and doom, today was also Kasumi's 18th birthday.

"Ryūra-chan. It's you." The two stared at each other for a moment.

"Even though you know I absolutely despise you, you continue to seek me out." Kasumi nodded.

"I know that no demon is born with a hatred of humans and half demons. I just want to know why you don't like them, and I don't want you to be worried about telling me. I promise on my life that I would never tell another soul." Kasumi stared for a moment before standing up.

"You say that if I tell you what happened, you'll never tell anyone?" Kasumi nodded.

"I promise. I never break a promise."

"Let me see your hands." Kasumi quietly obeyed. Watching Ryūra closely, she noticed he'd traced one symbol on each of her palms. The first represented her promise to never tell another soul, but she was unsure of what the second one meant. Then Kasumi could see everything around her disappearing. She was being shown memories, and Kasumi had a gut feeling that these particular memories were particularly painful ones. When everything came back, she found herself in a field of flowers. Turning to her left, she noticed a woman who was obviously a demon, with light blue hair and beautiful purple eyes. There was also a young child with her, a boy of about five or six years old.

'That can't be Ryūra. Could it?' Upon closer inspection Kasumi realized that it was Ryūra, but he was much younger. A small smile formed on her lips. However, the moment of happiness did not last very long. Two men came towards them, one human, the other half demon. They were wearing armour and carrying what looked like powerful weapons.

'Could they be demon slayers?' Kasumi continued watching. The human wielded a large halberd, which was larger than both of the men. The half demon wielded two swords that Kasumi recognized right away.

'The Wind and Thunder blades.'

"You there! Demon! You and your abomination you call a child will no longer continue your reign of terror over the village!" The woman stepped in between the slayers and her young child.

"My son is not an abomination! We have done nothing wrong!" The woman turned to her frightened son.

"Ryūra, I want you to run and don't stop for anything. Mommy will come find you in a little while." The young boy shook his head.

"Mommy, I don't want to leave!"

"I know you don't, but you have to for your safety." Kasumi watched as the young boy darted off. The woman turned back towards the slayers. Out of the corner of her eye, Kasumi could see the little demon peering out from behind some trees. After a few moments, the human slayer slashed the woman severely with his large halberd, and the two left, leaving the woman for dead. The child came back out from his hiding spot.

"Mommy! Mommy, please wake up!" Kasumi could feel her heart breaking into tiny little pieces. Now she understood everything about Ryūra's hatred for humans and half demons. They had taken his mother away from his when he was only a little child. Just as rain started to pour, Kasumi could feel herself being transported back. When she looked around her current location on Horai Island, she saw Ryūra standing at the cliff, looking out towards the ocean. Upon closer inspection, Kasumi saw that he was crying.

"I understand everything now. I don't blame you for hating humans and half demons." Standing next to him, Kasumi put a caring hand on his shoulder.

"You're the only individual I've ever told."

"Again, I promise that I will never tell another soul about what you showed me." Ryūra looked at Kasumi for a moment. Maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

"That was the hardest thing I've ever had to deal with." Kasumi nodded.

"You also took revenge, didn't you? That's how you got the Wind and Thunder blades."

"Despite taking revenge, I still hated everyone around me."

"I wish I could say I know how you feel, but I can't. That other weapon was obviously powerful, why didn't you take it?"

"I had no need for the Banryū." Nodding, Kasumi smiled.

"So you took the Wind and Thunder blades instead." The two stood there quietly for a moment. The sun had just started to rise.

"The sunsets are beautiful here. Where I come from, there's so many things blocking the view." Ryūra stared at Kasumi for a moment. Even for a half demon, she had proved to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. However, Kasumi also proved she could have a violent temper at times.

"Well, I'm going to get back before my friends worry." She planted a petal-soft kiss on his cheek and left. When she got back, Kagome and Sango threw their arms around her.

"Kasumi-chan, you're okay! We got so worried when you didn't come back." Kagome nodded.

"When Inuyasha came back and told us he had seen you with Ryūra, we were going to come and protect you." Kasumi smiled.

"I'm fine everyone." Shippo hopped up on Kagome's shoulder.

"Did the two of you talk about anything?"

"I just had some questions about this island that he answered for me, that's all." Kasumi lied. She could tell that just from what Ryūra had shown her that he had serious trust issues, and by keeping her promise, she could prove that she kept the promises she made. A few moments later, the group made their way to the Cauldron of Resonance. All the half demons stepped forward, including Inuyasha and Kasumi. The gates opened, revealing an endless eternity of flames.

"Whoever is sacrificed will become a firefly and watch over the rest of us." Asagi said as everyone stood, waiting with anticipation. You could have cut the tension with a knife. Eventually, a whip-like structure appeared and floated in front of the half demons. Inuyasha drew his sword and stepped forward.

"Everyone stay back, I'm going to blow this thing into oblivion." The whip like thing then lunged, wrapping up Kasumi in it's grasp. Before it could drag her into the cauldron, she grabbed hold on Inuyasha's hand.

"Don't let go Kasumi!"

"I'm trying, but I can feel as if the energy is being drained from my body." Before anyone could do anything else, both Kasumi and Inuyasha were dragged into the cauldron, the gate closing behind them. Using his robe, Inuyasha covered himself and Kasumi for protection.

"Kasumi, don't you give up on me!" Sitting up while cradling Kasumi in his arms, Inuyasha thought about how to get out of here. However, he noticed what looked like all the fireflies he had seen earlier.

"Who are you?"

"I am Kanade, the guardian priestess of Horai Island. I have already met your friend Kasumi."

"Then maybe you can tell me what happened here on this island."

"Many ages ago, Horai Island was a paradise, where mortals and demons live in harmony. In time, many half demons were born and they continued to live in peace. Elsewhere, mortals found half demons distasteful, while demons viewed humans with contempt. It would be difficult to live on the outside, so in order to protect these children for all eternity, we decided to sever our ties to the outside world. However every fifty years, when the time barrier became weak, demons from the outside world would attack. The Four War Gods were among them. There was much bloodshed. I fought too. It was all I could to seal their spheres of power in this cauldron at the cost of my life. They realized that by throwing live half demons into the cauldron, they could retrieve a small portion of their power each time."

"But why half demons?"

"Normally the spiritual power that a human possesses clashes with the demonic power of a demon. In a half demon, the powers merge, and that is what keeps this cauldron burning." At that point, Kasumi had woken up and was listening along with Inuyasha.

"Kanade, I'm sorry I couldn't figure out what you told me earlier." She could sense a smile coming from the spirit of the priestess.

"You Kasumi have already solved the puzzle to getting everyone off the island." The two half demons blinked.

"I did? How though?"

"Hold out your hands." In Kasumi's hands, a box came into view. Inuyasha blinked.

"What is that?"

"This jeweled comb box contains the power spheres of the Four War Gods. Thanks to Kasumi's help and compassion, they will be allowed to have them back, and in turn, everyone can leave the island."

"You're not being serious are you?"

"I am very serious. I am using what life force I have left to accomplish this, and one other task." Inuyasha felt like killing Kasumi at that point. Moments later, they found themselves outside the Cauldron's gate. Looking up, Inuyasha watched as the fires burned out forever. He was grateful to see his friends again, but Kasumi had yet to wake up. He walked over to her.

'What could the second task be that Kanade was talking about." Poking the side of Kasumi's face, the eyes of the younger, now former half demon flung open, revealing orbs of amber.

"Kasumi, you're alive!" Ai happily hugged the older girl.

"We're so glad you're okay!" Kagome said. She was in tears that her friend and the man she loved were okay.

"I feel so different. More powerful." Sango nodded.

"Inuyasha mentioned that Kanade used what life force she had left to perform two tasks. The first was giving you that comb box. The second was to turn you into a full fledged dog demon." Kasumi couldn't believe it. She was now a full demon.

"Why would she do that though?"

"I'm not sure." Miroku took a closer look at the box in Kasumi's hands.

"We have to figure out a way to destroy that box."

"We can't. Kanade said that through my actions during my time here, she felt that the Four War Gods have earned the right to leave the island and live whatever life they choose to live." Kasumi then started to try and open the box, and jumped out of the way when the others tried to stop her. She then noticed the seal had broken.

"We'd better get out of here before we get killed." Asagi said, leading the other children towards the beach. When they got there, they were stopped by three of the four demons. Gora, Jura and Kyora stood before them, and the trio had no intentions of letting them leave.

"Any full demons are allowed to leave if they so choose." Jura had stated. He then turned his attentions to Kasumi.

"You on the other hand will die."

"You said all full fledged demons are being given the option of leaving, and I qualify. I am a proud dog demon."

"That may be so, but you're the stupid little slut that turned Ryūra against us."

"First off, I am no slut. Second, I did nothing of the sort. I simply treated your friend with respect." Kasumi glared. She could sense that one hell of a fight was going to break out, and she only hoped that her new half demon friends would make it out alive.


	7. Heading Home

Chapter Seven

Before Jura could even make a move to kill Kasumi, a powerful bolt of lightning had stopped him.

"Ryūra, what are you doing here? I thought you would have left by now."

"I plan to." He said, going over towards where Kasumi was standing. He sent a death glare at Jura.

"If you ever come anywhere near Kasumi again I'll kill you." Everyone seemed surprised at that statement.

"Well, if you'll all excuse me, I plan on going home for a while." Kyora had turned to leave.

"So you're returning to your homeland? Have a safe trip." Kyora sent a small smile at Kasumi.

"I appreciate what you did." One by one, the Four War Gods left. Kyora had decided to go home, Gora showed a strong interest in travelling around in the hopes of finding a mate, and although reluctantly, Jura had also gone to join a nearby tribe of tiger demons. Kagome had spent the next day helping to build a raft so they could get to the mainland.

"Kasumi-chan?"

"What is it, Sango?"

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" The demoness nodded.

"Go right ahead."

"What exactly did you do?" Kasumi thought for a moment.

"I guess I was able to somehow prove that everyone deserved a second chance." Sango nodded.

"That's good. I also have some news. Miroku asked me to bear his children and I agreed."

"Sango, I'm so happy for you!" Kasumi looked up, noticing Ryūra standing off to the side by himself. The two left in order to have a more private conversation. Kasumi smiled. Everyone deserved a second chance.

"Do you plan to go back home? Or are you going to go search for a mate?" Ryūra smiled at Kasumi. She had really brought out the best in him, and proved that not all half demons and humans were bad. He still didn't like them much, but he felt he could learn to tolerate them.

"I've thought long and hard about this." Before Kasumi could say anything, he'd kissed her. Neither one of the two demons had ever felt so happy before, until they had found each other.

'I'm not worried about the future.' Kasumi thought to herself. 'I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Ryūra. No matter what, now I know the two of us will be together. As we head toward tomorrow.' The two then headed back. Kagome wasn't surprised in the slightest. Kasumi and Sango were going to spend their lives with the ones they loved, all while Kagome would have to permanently return to her own time. Once they had returned to Kaede's village, everyone managed to settle in. The Shikon Jewel had been completed and wished out of existance. Miroku and Sango got married, and an older couple in the village had agreed to take in the half demon children until they all felt ready to face the world on their own. Ryūra and Kasumi had settled down right outside the village in their own little house, and had yet to decide if they were having children or not. As Kagome stared down at the now empty well, she smiled.

'My job was to complete the Shikon jewel.' She thought as she headed back inside. Today was her first day of her senior year of highschool.

"Kagome, here's your lunch. Have a good day." Kagome nodded.

"Thanks, mom." When she got back home, she told her family what had happened.

"Miroku and Sango got married and I'm sure they've got children by now. Shippo plans to continue his training to be a full fox demon, Kohaku is training to become a mighty demon slayer."

"What about Kasumi? How come she stayed behind?"

"Mom, as it turned out, Kasumi was a half demon like Inuyasha. However, thanks to a priestess named Kanade, she transformed into a full demon."

"What about the Four War Gods?" Sota asked curiously.

"Well, Kyora left to return to his homeland, Gora went searching for a mate. Jura eventually joined a tribe of tiger demons, and Ryūra and Kasumi have settled down, but they don't have children as far as I know."

"It's nice that everything worked out for her in the end." Kagome nodded. Everyday her heart ached to see all her friends again. As she walked home with her mother, grandfather and brother from her highschool graduation, she sighed.

'My job in the Feudal Era is done, and clearly I am meant to spend the rest of my life in this world. I just hope Inuyasha finds a girl to make him happy.' She got changed and headed out to the well. Staring into the emptyness, a few tears fell from her eyes.

'I now see the reason that the well stopped working is because the Shikon jewel is gone forever. My time in the Feudal Era is now over. Inuyasha..I wish I could see you again.' When she opened her eyes, what she saw surprised her.

"The sky..." Her mother came in.

"Kagome? What is it?"

"Mom, I can see the sky." Kagome hugged her mother. "Mom, I've been thinking-"

"Kagome. I understand." Kagome felt elated. She would get to see Inuyasha again, but she felt a little sad that she would never see her family again. Before she left though, she got a picture of all four of them together as a keepsake.

"I love you all." Kagome said. "But I have to do this." Her grandfather nodded and handed her three boxes.

"These are charms that are meant to represent fertility. Give one each to Sango and Kasumi." Kagome nodded.

"I will, grandpa." Kagome then ran out to the shrine and jumped into the well for what would be the last time.


	8. Toward Tomorrow

Chapter Eight

"Doggy! Doggy!" Everyone was sharing a good laugh as Miroku and Sango's twin daughters decided to play with Inuyasha's ears.

"Well Inuyasha, you clearly make a suitable toy." Kasumi giggled.

"I'm just glad it's your ears and not mine. I don't think mine would be very interesting. Your ears however are fuzzy."

"Girls, leave his ears alone." Miroku said as he hung up clothes to dry.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." At that moment, Inuyasha had sensed something and stood up, one girl in each hand.

"Alright girls, go slay the fox." He then proceeded to throw both girls on top of Shippo and ran off in the direction of the well.

"Hey! I didn't sign up for this!"

"Oh Shippo, we slay you!" Kasumi had picked up the twins and headed off with everyone else to follow Inuyasha. When they found him, what they did find was a shock.

"Kagome! You made it back!"

"It's been much too long, Kagome!" The now eighteen year old Kagome beamed.

"Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kasumi and even Ryūra! It's great to see all of you!" Shippo waved.

"Hey!"

'I'm back!' As everyone headed back to the village, Kagome smiled at how much things had changed.

'A lot has changed since I've been gone, but I guess that's to be expected after three years. Shippo leaves the village at least a few times a month to continue his training to become a full fledged fox demon. Miroku and Sango have a growing family, and that keeps them busier than fighting demons ever did. Kohaku is training to become a mighty demon slayer, so he can help those who are troubled by demons.' She smiled as she thought of other changes.

'Koga and Ayame have also married, and now Koga is the chief of the wolf demon tribe. Asagi and the other children from Horai Island are also working hard to help those in need and to provide a good life for themselves. Myoga is currently living with Totosai and visits often. As for Rin, she's been living with Kaede in the village.'

"I thought Sesshomaru would take her with him."

"Well, Kaede told him that first she needed to practice living with humans so that when the time came, Rin could make the choice herself."

'Lady Kaede has been teaching me a lot of new things, and I am helping her to make antidotes and perform exorcisms.'

"You're taking this stuff pretty seriously."

"Yeah. I need to hurry up and get used to this world."

'Ryūra and Kasumi are now looking forward to the arrival of their first and only child. They both want only one, but if that's what works for them, then that's what works. Sesshomaru also comes to visit Rin from time to time, and he often brings a gift for her. As I live in this world, I know that things will continue to change, but I'm not worried about the future. I'm going to spend every day with Inuyasha. No matter what, now I know the two of use will be together, as we head toward tomorrow.' For Kagome, the past nine months had been wonderful. Miroku and Sango were raising their wonderful children, and Kasumi would become a mother any day now. As she walked back to the village with Miroku, Inuyasha and Ryūra, they were all talking about the impeding arrival.

"I'm sure you'll make a great father."

"I always knew the pair of you were greedy, but this is a whole new level."

"We have to take what we can get, we both have more expenses now." Miroku stated.

"I can't wait to see the baby when it gets here." As they headed past Kasumi's home, they all heard a loud cry.

"There, you did well Kasumi. It's a healthy baby girl." The small infant, a girl, weighed almost ten pounds, with a small crop of blue hair. Her eye colour was not known, as she had yet to open her eyes.

"Is everyone alright?" Kasumi smiled. She was tired, but very happy indeed. Now she could give her daughter all the love she never got.

"Come hold your daughter." The infant stopped wailing as soon as she was placed in her father's arms. Her eyes, which had been screwed tightly shut until now, opened to reveal beautiful pools of violet.

'Just like my own mother.' The new parents were left alone.

"Ryūra, I know what you want to name her. It's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." So the newborn girl was dubbed Naomi, for her paternal grandmother. Kagome smiled as she watched Sango and Kasumi care for their children.

'Everything is perfect, and I couldn't be happier.'

A/N: I hope you enjoyed my story Beautiful Disaster! There will be a sequel coming soon, so make sure to keep an eye for it! In the mean time, take a moment to review this story. I will get to explaining some of the events in this story a little later on.


End file.
